nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Snake (Mother)
Snakes are standard enemies in the ''Mother'' series. A snake is always one of the weakest enemies found at the beginning of the game, but may have a more powerful version later. Except for the special Kraken, Bionic Kraken and Oh-So-Snake, they are able to poison the player's characters. In Mother 3, two biological chimeras have snake parts. Regular snakes Snake enemies Snakes appear in Podunk and the cemetery where Pippi is found. They are among the weakest enemies in the game, like EarthBound's Coil Snakes. Rattle Snakes are the more powerful version of the Snakes. They appear in the Yucca Desert only. Red Snakes can be found near Youngtown, Ellay and the swamp connecting them. They are normally rare to find and tend to flee the battle. They are not really powerful, but they do give an incredible amount of experience. Red Snakes are the first of the enemies with this characteristic that can be seen in EarthBound and Mother 3 as well. Coil Snakes appear near Onett and in Threed. They are one of the first enemies to be found. It can bite or immoblize a character by coiling around him or her. Thirsty Coil Snakes are stronger than regular Coil Snakes, and also have poisonous fangs. They are found only inside the Gold Mine in the Dusty Dunes Desert. A Mighty Bitey Snake is a type of snake from Mother 3. It does not have a more powerful counterpart, unlike previous snakes from the series. It is the first enemy found in the game able to poison characters. Snake as items A Snake is also an item usable in battle. It damages one target enemy and may sometimes poison it. A Viper is a more powerful version that always poisons the enemy. A Snake Bag is an item that never runs out of Snakes. Rope Snake The Rope Snake is an important character in Mother 3, carried as an item. In three occasions, it uses its big and extendable jaw to help the characters cross obstacles or hold into flying vehicles, but fails at the latter two. Oh-So-Snake The Oh-So-Snake is the final boss in Chapter 2 in Mother 3. After Duster, Kumatora, and Wess discover the Hummingbird Egg in Osohe Castle, a trap causes them to fall into the castle moat where the Oh-So-Snake attacks them. The snake can make a wave attack able to damage all the party members, and is weak to thunder, but strong to ice and fire. Krakens The Kraken is a sea serpent found when the party is in a ship traveling from Summers to Scaraba. This boss can breathe fire, use lightning attacks, use PK Flash, generate a tornado or emit a pale green light which cancels all PSI effects, and is strong against Hypnosis. In the Sea of Eden in Magicant, these appear as well, but they are not as difficult to fight anymore. As trivia, in a restaurant in Summers, one can buy Kraken soup. A Bionic Kraken is a more powerful sea serpent, this time found in the Cave of the Past. This one can do the same actions as the regular Kraken, except it cannot cast use PK Flash. Strong against Hypnosis and freeze attacks. In the Sea of Eden in Magicant, these appear as well, but they are not as difficult to fight anymore. It is also notable for dropping the game's best bat, the Gutsy Bat. Other snakes Lethal Asp Hieroglyph Chimeras The Slitherhen and Cattlesnake are chimeras with snake parts. Boa Transistor Category:Mother series Category:Mother series enemies Category:Mother series bosses Category:Mother Category:Mother enemies Category:EarthBound Category:EarthBound enemies Category:EarthBound bosses Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 enemies Category:Mother 3 bosses